


喂食

by CrystalDog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, M/M, X tale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDog/pseuds/CrystalDog
Summary: cross背叛然后被nightmare抓回来监禁设定。





	喂食

永无止境的黑暗。  
在这个见不到光的地方里，cross是无法察觉到时间的流逝的，他是在这里待了很久，还是仅仅短短几天？大部分时间里，cross总是昏昏沉沉的状态，长时间的睡眠可以帮助他暂时忽视掉自己被限制自由的现实，但总会有些东西将他惊醒的。  
在这寂静之地突然响起的脚步声是极其明显的，cross眼睛微微睁开一条缝，下意识地看向声音来源，毫不意外的出现的是nightmare。只不过，伴随着nightmare的走近，他也闻到了一种熟悉的味道——食物的气味——是巧克力。他也才意识到自己似乎很久没有吃过东西了。  
但这并不代表他就会因此放松警惕：“你要干什么？”  
“我可不希望我的阶下囚被饿死。”  
nightmare耸耸肩，有意地在“阶下囚”三个字上加重语气，然后不出意料地接收到来自cross的愤怒情绪。他笑吟吟地看着cross，触手拿着一包巧克力在对方面前晃了晃：“不想吃吗？”  
cross翻了个白眼，尽管巧克力是他极其喜爱的食物，他也馋得口水都快要流下来，但他依然恶狠狠地瞪着nightmare，态度坚决地说道：“拿开，你直接饿死我会更加省心的。”  
“好吧，好吧。”nightmare看上去对此丝毫不感到意外，微微眯起眼睛俯视着cross，其中的戏谑让cross敏锐地察觉到了几分危险。他不安地下意识地想要尝试挣扎，却因锁链不得不放弃，这时，他听到nightmare再次开口：“或许你下面会想尝尝的？”  
cross何尝听不出来nightmare的意思，脸色一变，刚想破口大骂就被对方的举动打断，nightmare毫不犹豫地脱下cross的裤子，穴口因为接触到四周环境的冷空气微微缩了下，他慌乱地试图反抗，却被触手抓住双腿强行分开。当nightmare把拆开包装的巧克力插入cross的穴口时，cross颤抖了一下。  
巧克力在cross的温度下逐渐融化，一部分从穴口中流出，配合上cross那早已因为羞耻而紫透了的脸，显得格外色气。nightmare脸上的笑意越来越浓，凑近cross，cross感觉对方说话呼出来的气都呼到了他的脸上：“知道吗，你可比你想象中的更加诱人。”  
cross只是闭上眼睛，不去看nightmare，不去看nightmare眼中的戏谑与情欲。  
面对这种逃避般的行为，nightmare只是低声轻笑一声。cross感觉nightmare似乎又与自己重新拉开了一点距离，但随即，他便感到异样的感觉从他的骨盆处传来，nightmare舔舐着那些融化掉的巧克力，用舌头模拟着性交在其中进进出出。这显然让cross很有反应，快感让他的身体微微颤抖着，尽管他尽力压抑，但还是有一丝呻吟声从他牙缝里溜出。  
这点反应当然逃不过nightmare的耳朵，而cross身上传来的情绪也告诉他：可以开始了。  
突然消失的快感让cross略带几分迷惑地睁开眼睛看向对方，而nightmare也并没有让他多久，硕大的性器插入cross体内，并不断深入直至整根进入。疼痛感将cross的理智拉回，他忍不住低声叫了一声，同时怒视着nightmare。  
nightmare毫不回避地迎上cross的目光，不等cross过多适应，性器便开始缓缓抽插着。疼痛与快感刺激着cross，他大口大口地喘息着，理智逐渐被性欲取代，而那勉强保留下来的理智则让他感到羞耻不已。理智让他想要挣开nightmare，但另一方面，他则渴望更多。  
nightmare低头看着cross的反应，脸上的玩味与性欲越来越浓。他突然用触手拆开一包巧克力放入嘴中，然后蛮狠地吻上cross，将口中的巧克力推入对方口中，cross下意识地进行吞咽，却差点被半融化的巧克力呛到，而巧克力的甜腻味道让nightmare不由皱皱眉，但却意外地让他愈发兴奋起来。  
在这时，nightmare突然感觉到cross的内壁明显一紧，身体颤抖的幅度也稍微大了几分。他挑挑眉，显然意识到了什么，毫不犹豫地朝刚刚无意触碰到的一个地方加速大力抽插着。突然加快的速度再加上那是cross最为敏感的地方，让cross无从适应，强烈的快感让他之前一直尽力憋住的呻吟声终于无法忍住，也冲断了他最后一根理智的弦。  
cross呻吟与喘息的声音在这幽闭的空间里回荡着，他的大脑一片空白，只剩下性欲，他本能地配合着nightmare的行为，并深深沦陷其中。nightmare将cross脖颈以外的铁链束缚解开，将cross扯入怀里，使性器没入更深。cross身体剧烈地颤抖着，双手死死抓住nightmare，淫白色的液体从cross的性器中射出，他高潮了。  
nightmare扭头看向cross的脸，发现cross的眼角不知什么时候溢出眼泪。他将眼泪舔舐掉，然后突然用触手在cross的肩头化出一道伤口，这让cross不由痛呼一声。他低下头，舔舐着吮吸着cross的伤口，淡淡的血腥味让他沉醉其中。他又操纵触手在cross身上留下一道划痕。  
身上传来的疼痛感让cross感到不适，却也意外地使得快感在疼痛中凸显得更加明显。剧烈的快感让他大声呻吟着，也不停触动nightmare的心弦，两人都沉浸于这场性爱之中。恍惚间，cross感到一股液体从两人的交合处流下。  
当这场性爱逐渐平静下来，cross已经没有什么体力了，昏昏沉沉地就在nightmare的怀里睡去。nightmare将cross身上的锁链重新锁上，扭头看向地上的巧克力包装，不由嗤笑一声：  
“给你喂点东西还挺麻烦的，不是吗？”  
虽然他不讨厌就是了。


End file.
